


Five Times Loki & Sigyn Had Sex...

by not_rude_ginger



Series: Aimless Play Series [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Sexual Abuse, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being together for a thousand years means that Loki and Sigyn have had a lot of sex, but that doesn't mean they can't surprise each other -or get it right every time*.  </p><p>*It means they're dysfunctional as hell, but they love each other really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loki & Sigyn Had Sex...

** Five Times Loki and Sigyn had Sex… **

** One  **

Loki was brooding. It was something Sigyn was very used to, and on Midgard, was quite fashionable in that rag-tag bunch of colonies some of the humans called a great Empire. Sadly it did not result in great works of literature or poetry. Loki was awful at both –at least romantic ones. When he had presented her with a whole book of loving words dedicated to her it had been the most excruciating moment of her life, trying to smile and be grateful, rather than laugh uncomfortably. How could someone who could talk people in circles be so bad at poetry?

When he had wheedled the truth from her he had brooded for months, and asserted that she just wasn’t romantic enough to appreciate it. It had taken them a while to get past that particular mess.

Now she reached across the chess board and stroked the furrow between his eyebrows.

“That’s not from my brilliant move with my knight. What’s wrong?”

Loki grunted and moved his rook. Sigyn waited. Loving Loki required a patience she had not been sure she possessed. She was still not sure she had it, but somehow she managed to wait him out more often than not.

Finally,

“Odin said no to my suggestion that I spend time on Vanaheim as an ambassador to improve relations between the two sides.”

Ah, of course. Sigyn had expected this. Odin was very reluctant to let Loki out of his sight, even after all these years. It was one of the few nice things she could say about the old king. He feared losing Loki again, just as she did. Not that she would say that.

“It might come up again, when timing is better,” she said instead.

“He doesn’t trust me,” said Loki bitterly.

“Maybe he just wants you to keep babysitting Thor.”

“And how long am I going to do that?” demanded Loki, flaring up at once. Sigyn moved her pawn. Loki responded and continued, “When Thor becomes king does Odin expect me to do all the dirty work while Thor gets to have parties and drink with his friends?”

“That might be the safest option for everyone,” said Sigyn, moving her knight. “Keep Thor happy and out of the way, and let someone with a brain run the realm.”

“No!” snapped Loki, slamming his rook down and looking at her with his blazing eyes. “I will not spend my life trying to do what Thor should do himself, and be blamed when it goes wrong and ignored when it goes right!”

“Of course you won’t –Checkmate.” Sigyn smiled as she set down her queen and Loki stared down at the board in disbelief. He was no longer brooding.

“You cheated.”

“I distracted. Very different,” purred Sigyn, standing up and stretching as she went to the window. The smell from below was spicy, and rotting, and full of incense and cooking, and something very human. She could see a garrison belonging to the English –or were they the British now? She couldn’t keep track anymore, and that place had not changed half as much as the main continent of Europe. The only families they had been able to visit more than twice while they were still in power were those Hapsburgs who had managed to inbreed themselves into that unfortunate creature they had laughably called a king, and the Romanov Family, who Sigyn rather liked, but Loki couldn’t stand. He also didn’t like the weather in Russia, complaining that he did not travel to Midgard to end up in Jötunheim.

Turning back to Loki, she saw he was still scowling at the chess board. Heaving a great sigh she crossed the room back to him and pushed him back into his high backed chair.

“What are you doing?” he asked in surprise. Sigyn smiled at him,

“You look a little tense, maybe you need me to help you relax. If working your mind won’t do it… maybe working something else will do it.”

Loki’s eyes lit up with glee, though he tried to hide it. Sigyn slid to her knees between his legs and reached for the front of his trousers, unbuttoning it and reaching into his underwear, finding his cock already half hard. She smiled and licked her lips in anticipation,

“Lift up.”

Loki lifted his hips and she pulled his trousers and underwear down his pale thighs to his knees. She was so close her nose almost touched his cock, which rose as if to greet her. She grinned in amusement and nudged the head with her nose. Loki twitched very slightly and when she looked up, he was watching her with that open, wondrous expression as if he still cannot believe she is there, doing this with him.

It made her ache in a way she has never been able to articulate, reminding her that these moments together were all so complicated for them. She pulled herself together and licked her hand several times to wet it before wrapping it around Loki’s cock. He groaned and she saw him dig his fingers into the arms of the chair as she started moving her hand up and down very slowly. Her other hand moved underneath the cock to cup his balls.

Sigyn had little experience with other men’s manhood, after all, she was still meant to be a virgin by her people’s ridiculous decree, but she still thought Loki’s was better than most. She liked everything about it, the redder colour at the head, the slightly rough black hair that framed it, and of course the size and shape of it.

She even liked the silliness of it. Loki had not appreciated it when she had told him how funny looking a cock really was, until she had spread her thighs and made him look at her pussy, and pointed out it was just as silly looking. It might have been the brazen way she had done it, lying on a table and pulling her legs wide in a ridiculous fashion, but he had burst out laughing and now they both laughed about it.

When the first few drops of precome had beaded on the head of Loki’s cock, Sigyn leaned forward and swallowed him down. Loki let out a shout of surprise, hardly able to remain still as she went down to the hilt almost without pause. That had taken practise, practise Loki had been delighted to help with. As the head hit the back of her throat and she did not gag, while Loki moaned and huffed above her, Sigyn decided it had been time very well spent.

She fumbled for one of Loki’s hands and put it on her hair, hoping he would understand. He did, gathering her hair into a tail he could hold onto so it wouldn’t tickle her face as she started moving up and down, dragging the cock over her tongue and ever so gently scraping with her teeth at the head.

“Sigyn, oh, you’re so warm, so good,” Loki gasped, his hand tugging on her hair to control her rhythm. She retaliated by pressing on his hips and keeping him still, looking up at him and smirking around her mouthful of flesh when their eyes met. Loki’s mouth felt open, pink and wet and she wondered if she could turn upside down this way and make him pleasure her in turn.

Something to try another day, she decided, swirling her tongue around the head like it was a boiled sweet. The taste of his seed spread over her tongue, a taste she still was not exceptionally fond of, but it was a mild dislike for a wonderful sense of power and trust. Loki, skittish about everything to do with sex, had struggled with the arousal and fear at war in his head when she had done it the first few times.

Now he did not need much cajoling to give in. Sometimes he even got rough, which pleased Sigyn, because it meant he had let go of his fear.

Sigyn brought Loki to the edge several times, always easing away just before he could orgasm, until Loki was growling in frustration and his pull on her hair was tight.

“Damnit Sigyn, I need to-”

She let go with a pop and Loki let out a strangled roar of frustration. She smiled sweetly up at him,

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish in my mouth, my pussy, or my ass?”

Loki’s eyes widened and the next thing Sigyn knew, he was pushing her down to swallow his cock again, just in time to let his seed hit the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop happily and when the cock was softening, she let it go and looked up at him. Loki’s face was a pretty pink, high in his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose. He smiled lazily at her and pulled her into his lap, his hand already slipping between her thighs.

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin.

“Mmm, and I love you, my Loki,” she purred, mouth forming a little ‘O’ as his fingers found her apex.

**~*~**

** Two  **

Sigyn was drunk.

The fact that she was drunk in his bedroom and they had not prearranged to meet was very alarming. What if someone noticed she was gone?

Heart pounding, Loki shut the door of his bedroom and stared at his lover. Sigyn was in big billowing robes of white, her eyes glassy, and her smile overly broad.

“Sigyn, what are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I came to see you!” she said imperiously, pointing a mock regal finger at him. Then she giggled and swayed. Loki hurried forward and caught her in his arms, the smell of wine strong on her breath.

“You’re drunk,” he said flatly. “You promised me you wouldn’t drink so much.”

“Ah, I know,” she said, in a half distressed, half amused voice, “But I thought –I thought it would be acce -acceptable today, because, because I had a bad day, and the wine makes me feel better.”

“I know it does, but it doesn’t last, and it isn’t right for you to be drunk so often,” said Loki half carrying her to the bed. He deposited her there and she lay back giggling, hair splayed out over his fur blanket, the white robe falling over her curves like a frame. “What happened today that was so bad?”

“Shhhh!” hissed Sigyn, trying to sit up. “No, can’t tell you!”

“It’s a secret then?” prodded Loki, knowing the best way to get information out of his lover when she was like this was to indulge her.

“No! No, every –everyone on Vanaheim knows about it,” she said, finally pulling herself into a sitting position and smiling wildly up at him. “Everyone knows –people watched.”

Loki frowned. That smile made him very uneasy. It was the smile Sigyn had worn when she had told him about those women who cared for her, the Svana and the Ey, and how they touched her in the bath. It had disturbed Loki intensely that Sigyn had to let these women wash between her legs and her asscheeks.

“What happened?”

“Shh!” Sigyn put her finger to her lips, “You can’t know. You’ll be angry.”

“I won’t be angry,” he told her, while adding in his head, ‘not where you’ll see me anyway’. “Please tell me.”

Sigyn hesitated, then said,

“I did a ritual today. A new one.”

Another one? The Vanir had dragged up so many old rituals for Sigyn to do over the years some of them must have been invented when Midgard was still forming. Sigyn pushed some hair over her shoulder and raised her chin, with her princess smile in full effect.

“D’you know how much power a Vanir woman’s orgasm can make?”

It took a lot of self-control not to frown, or give any sort of negative reaction to that question, because it could mean nothing good.

“It depends on what you mean?”

“I mean magically, I mean lying on an alter and touching myself after being locked up in a chastity belt for six weeks so the orgasm would blow my head off and flood the alter with energy.” Sigyn’s voice was delicate and sweet, matching her fake smile. “It will be gifted to women seeking fertility aids. My magic will help them fill their wombs while mine remains empty.”

Loki felt rather sick, his stomach flipped and his cheeks flushed pink.

“That’s… disgusting.”

“No it’s not, it’s important,” said Sigyn, almost reflexively. She reached down, hooked her hands under her knees and toppled backwards, spreading herself in the most lewd way Loki had ever seen. The soles of her feet pointed up at the ceiling, and her robe fell above her hips, exposing her private parts to him. “Fuck me Loki.”

“You can’t be serious,” he blurted before he could stop himself.

“Always am when it comes to us having sex, ‘cause it’s so bad, so wrong, so impossible. Every time your cock is in my cunt it might destroy two realms.” She giggled weakly and flexed her feet ridiculously, pulling her thighs apart and drawing Loki’s eyes there. The dark red of her folds

, coupled with the contrasting paleness of her curls was enough to stir his blood. However,

“I’ve asked you before not to talk about our intimacy like that,” he muttered. He hated the crass way she could talk about sex. It made their interactions seem mere physicality.

“I don’t care, just put your cock in me,” she snapped, looking up at him between her legs. “Or do I have to do all the work.”

“Sigyn, you’re drunk and we don’t-”

“UGH!” Sigyn sat up and glared at him, the robe slipping off one shoulder and causing the edge of a dark nipple to peep out. “We don’t have sex when our minds are clouded,” she taunted, mimicking his voice in a nasally, arrogant manner. “We don’t have sex when one of us is under the influence of strong negative emotions –have you ever noticed that only applies when I’m anything other than smiling? It doesn’t stop us when you’re having a bad day, or feeling emotional –you’re quite happy to let me ride you until you feel better. But when I’m drunk, or sad, or anything, we can’t do it because it wouldn’t be right!”

Loki scowled, hands clenching into fists,

“You’re angry with me for treating you with respect?”

Sigyn jabbed him hard in the chest with a finger,

“It’s not respect! Respect would be you trusting my judgement, accepting my thoughts and feelings for what they are and not always telling me I don’t know them as well as you do!” She glared at him, and Loki was struck by how close they were in height. “If you don’t want to fuck me, just say so, don’t make it out to be some noble thing! I don’t need Asgardian machismo unless it makes you fuck me into this mattress!”

“Stop calling it that!” snapped Loki, starting to tremble. He felt a phantom touch on his hip and tried to ignore it. He must have given something away because Sigyn grabbed the front of his shirt and gave him a hard shake.

“Fucking! We fuck! We fuck each other –why won’t you say it? Why won’t you give me what I want? I do everything you ask of me, I let you set the pace –forty years of waiting! –I let you take it slow and gentle, and I suck your cock whenever you’re upset because I understand the need to forget, to just stop thinking and let go –and that’s all I want from you!” She shoved him backwards, looking half mad. The alcohol had freed her tongue, but her temper was sobering her up enough that she’d stopped slurring.

“Sigyn, stop it! You’ve had a terrible experience, but it isn’t your fault-”

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” she roared, her voice so loud that several frames shook against the walls and Loki reached out in a panic and covered her mouth.

“Are you insane? Even with our protective spells, someone might hear you!”

Sigyn flailed, squalling into his hand as he held on for dear life. They struggled and somehow ended up wrestling on the floor; Sigyn shrieking like a mad woman, Loki desperate to keep her quiet without hurting her –which was becoming more difficult as she bucked and clawed at him.

“Sigyn stop it!” He begged her, clutching her face to muffle her voice, finally pinning her under his body on the floor. Abruptly Sigyn froze and her eyes widened, staring up at him with blown, glassy eyes. Loki tried to think what to do next, when Sigyn moaned, deep and loud in her chest, her neck arching back and pushing into his hand. Afraid he had hurt her, Loki pushed himself up, his knee digging into the floor –and Sigyn moaned again.

It took Loki another stupidly long moment to understand. In the struggle he had put his thigh between hers and now he was pressing against her sex. Sigyn arched her back and ground down on his thigh, clutching at the rug under her with white knuckled fingers. Stunned, Loki could not move, his other hand clutching her arm, holding her down as she rocked her hips. He thought to take away his hand from her mouth, but the way she pushed into it… he was not stupid enough to do it.

Sigyn bucked and writhed against him, her breath coming in harsh pants, until, before Loki’s astonished gaze her face flushed with red and her back arched like a bow, a low, almost mournful sound coming from her into his hand.

Only when she sagged into a puddle beneath him did Loki free her mouth, revealing a broad smile. She pulled him down to her mouth and kissed him hard, some of the drunkenness coming back into her movements.

“That’ll do me for now,” she sighed cuddling against him and dropping off to sleep, snoring softly against his collar as Loki tried to figure out what had just happened.

**~*~**

** Three  **

“Hurry up!”

“This is ridiculous!”

“Just hurry!”

Loki grumbled a bit more but did not slow his frantic opening of his trousers as Sigyn pulled her dress up over her hips. They only had minutes before someone came looking for one of them, and neither was interested in getting caught.

“This isn’t exactly a prime setting,” Loki bit out, crowding Sigyn against the sink and lifting her up to perch on the rim.

“Well next time we can do it in the Throne Room –would you prefer that?” she demanded, locking her ankles together against his skinny, but pert, backside. Loki did not deign to reply, choosing instead to push inside her with a deep grunt. Sigyn had to kiss him hard to muffle her moans. It had been two years since they had seen each other and it felt amazing to have him back where he belonged.

“Never go on a trip like that again,” Loki puffed in her ear.

“Not my decision,” she retorted, trying to find a way to move in tandem with Loki, stretched full and needing release. With one hand she gripped the rim of the sink and bucked her hips into his, eliciting a cry of pleasure that was music to her ears. Loki squeezed her hips punishingly, and started to move, skin hitting skin loud and fast in the cramped bathroom they had hidden in. Sigyn bit at his pulse point, trying to urge him on, her hand between them rubbing hard to bring about her own completion.

Loki squeezed her ass, and there was something so delicious about his hands on her under the skirts of her beautiful, formal dress, that Sigyn felt her orgasm crash over her before she had a chance to acknowledge it. The next second Loki came inside her and slumped forward, causing Sigyn to slip into the sink, the taps digging hard into her back. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry!”

**~*~**

 

** Four **

“No,” said Loki firmly. He had his hands on his hips and he was determined to hold firm.

“Oh come on Loki, don’t you ever just want to-”

“No, I would never do such a thing, not even in my head.” Frankly Loki was offended that she even suggest it. Sigyn gave him a look of deep frustration, the one that warned him this would not be a fight he would win. So he took a familiar tact, “I respect you far too much to even-”

“We’ve been over this, if I consent and I want it, your reluctance is not respectful to me, it’s your own unease.” Sigyn sounded highly frustrated, her arms folded across her chest.

“This is that brothel’s fault,” said Loki irritably, “Why did we have to go?”

“Because I was curious about what Midgard’s brothels are like.”

“Well you must have gone to another one because I didn’t see the appeal,” said Loki, and even he could hear the snobby undertone in his voice. Still, he was not lying, he really felt they had seen two very different things, because Loki had left the building feeling uncomfortable and disturbed, while Sigyn had left looking flushed and excited.

“Loki, it’s just a spanking.”

“It’s beating you! The very sort of thing we both agree needs to be dealt with better in Asgard –because it is so terrible.”

“It’s not the same thing! You’re conflating intent and action –and in this case it’s different!” Sigyn matched his stance, hands on her hips, squaring off with him.

“It’s still causing you pain and treating you like a… a child or an inferior being.”

“Only within the context of this moment, within the context of the spanking itself. I don’t expect or want it to be how we deal with everything. Besides, pain can be pleasurable.”

“I fail to see how,” said Loki irritably.

“Just because you can’t doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with me!” Sigyn snapped. “Your way of looking at things isn’t the best and only way!”

Yes it is, thought Loki childishly. No one gets hurt my way.

“Loki,” said Sigyn in a firm voice, “I want you to put me over your knee and spank my ass red. I want you to have me at your mercy and set me aflame. I want you to manhandle me and make me climax so hard-”

“What about what I want?” demanded Loki.

“We do that all the time, and as much as I love it I’d like to try something new –but you never offer up ideas, so I have to think of them.”

And she came up with a lot of ideas. Loki had lost track of the things Sigyn had suggested –almost all of which he had refused to do. Sigyn was always looking for new, extreme things to add to their lovemaking, most of which held absolutely no appeal to Loki. She had once suggested they pretend that he was a conquering warrior and she his helpless spoil for him to use. Loki had shut that idea down at once and had not been able to speak to Sigyn for some time. Another time she had expressed an interest in pretending to be his prized pet, again, Loki said no. The time after that, she had wanted to play with candles. On and on it went.

Loki did not understand why she was so eager to debase herself in such manners. He liked their love-making as it was, aside from how infrequent it tended to be. Stolen moments here and there, was that not risqué enough for Sigyn anymore? If it wasn’t, did that mean she might tire of Loki too and move on if he did not eventually comply with her demands? The idea terrified him. He did not want to lose Sigyn to someone else, it would hurt as much as losing his sons. Besides which, Sigyn knew so much about him, so many intimate things… he had been inside her, she had seen him naked, physically and emotionally. The idea that they might part terrified him. So many private, intimate moments that could be shared with someone else –it was enough to send him into a panic.

“Loki?”

Loki blinked and realised he had drifted off into his own head. Sigyn was staring at him, a mixture of irritated and worried. He stepped forward and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, hands almost massaging his torso. When they pulled apart, she looked up at him hopefully.

Swallowing, Loki spoke in as steady and low a voice as he could,

“What sort of woman asks for such deviant behaviours?”

Sigyn reared back looking stung. Loki tightened his grip on her arms,

“Always pestering me about it, making terrible requests… I should put you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit for a week.”

He didn’t quite manage to sound as stern as he knew he needed to, but the effect was amazing. Sigyn’s face flushed red and her pupils dilated so fact he thought she’d been hit by a spell.

“Only a week, is that the best you can do?” she purred, pressing her body against his. Loki pushed his hands down to her backside and squeezed her cheeks hard. Sigyn moaned in his ear and he flushed, his cock stirring despite his unease.

“Over my knee, now!”

Sigyn all but ran to obey, and before Loki could second guess the decision he was sitting on his bed, his lover across his lap. He pulled her dress over her hips and exposed her bare bottom.

“Not even wearing any underwear –have you no shame?”

“Nope!” Sigyn chirruped, sounding thoroughly pleased with herself. It made Loki want to spank her, she was being so cheeky about this whole thing. She was almost bouncing with excitement. He ran his hand over her rump, admiring how her dark colour was even all over, then raised his hand and brought it down.

Sigyn stilled, then slumped across his lap.

“Is that it?” she sounded bitterly disappointed.

“I don’t want to actually harm you,” said Loki, losing the thread of the game.

“For goodness sake Loki, I’m not made of glass! That was barely a tap.”

Loki squirmed, feeling flushed with frustration. His cock was half hard from her wiggling and now he felt driven to prove himself –but his fear held him back.

“Sigyn…”

Sigyn pushed herself up,

“Just forget about it,” she said, and she didn’t sound angry, just disappointed. Loki reached out and put a hand on her back, pushing her back down.

“Why are you so fixated on this?” he asked. “I don’t understand.”

“Because I want to know!” she burst out. “I want to know if it’s really as good as I’ve heard. Because I’m tired of everything having to be so tender and gentle –don’t you ever just want to be left sore and satisfied? Barely able to walk and every pulse of pain a reminder that our passion and love is so intense it leaves marks?”

“Do you doubt my feelings for you?” asked Loki.

“No, of course I don’t. But it would be nice not to restrain ourselves for once.”

“We do that-”

“No we don’t! We make sure no marks are left, we make sure no evidence of these moments is left. It’s like when I leave this room all of this is imaginary. I sometimes feel like it’s all in my head –so I want to have something to remind me it’s not. Not a bauble I’d have to explain away, I want to feel something. The first time we had sex I felt it for days after, and although it was scary to have to hide it, I felt good every time I moved because it reminded me that I had, finally, experienced something I’d wanted for so long.”

Sigyn kept her face turned away, as if she could not bear to look at him anymore. Loki considered her words, considered the fact that they did hide every bit of evidence, but he could still bury his face in his sheets and smell the lingering scents of Sigyn and sex. Sigyn had nothing to bring with her between their stolen moments.

Loki raised his hand and brought it down, hard, on her ass. Sigyn yelped and looked around. Loki could only just make himself look her in the face as he brought his hand down again on the other cheek with a loud snapping sound.

“Oh!” Sigyn groaned as the sound seemed to linger in the room. Loki watched as she squirmed then pushed her hips back. He spanked her three more times and Sigyn gasped, dropping her head to the bed and opening her legs a bit more. “Yes!”

Loki wondered how many she could take, how many he should give her, refusing to think about how the sight of her slowly reddening backside was having a deep effect on him. He pushed his legs wider, giving himself more room and holding her steady, his other arm over her waist, and resumed his spanking.

Sigyn moaned and whimpered into the blankets, pushing her hips up and into his smacks eagerly when he pulled his hand back. Loki could smell her desire, and could see the shine of wet arousal between her thighs. The sight, the feel, the smell of Sigyn coming undone around him was enough to make him unable to think of anything but having her. His need seemed to drive his hand faster and harder, until Sigyn’s ass was bright red and she was yowling into his mattress, still pushing up for more.

Finally she threw her head back and cried,

“Enough! I need you inside me now, move it!”

Loki stood, holding her in his arms, swinging around and dropping her onto the bed. Sigyn pulled her knees under her and lifted herself up, wiggling her hips impatiently. Loki dragged his trousers down and pushed into her before he had time to think. He didn’t bother waiting or taking his time, his need was too urgent and he had to move, _now_.

Gripping Sigyn’s hips, he pumped into her hard and fast, his head thrown back, the strange sensation of her overheated flesh seeming to burn across his lower belly every time his hips met hers. Sigyn cried out, pushing into his movements over and over, until she tightened around him and moaned, deep and low into the blankets. The vice-like grip around him made Loki’s brain white-out to blissful nothingness as he came deep inside her.

When they parted a few hours later, Sigyn was limping slightly but she was beaming as Loki had not seen in ages. He smiled back, and tried to put his sense of guilt out of his mind.

**~*~**

 

** Five  **

The seiðr swirled around them, green and amethyst intertwining over and over. Every mingled touch sent pleasure blazing through their nerve endings. The only parts of their bodies that touched were their linked fingers between them on the bed. Loki sent a wave of his magic up into the growing nebula around them, focusing on sending the pleasure it would cause when it met Sigyn’s straight to her nipples, which had formed small, hard nubs.

“Oh…” she sighed arching her back and giving her own lazy flick of her wrist.

“Ah!” Loki hissed, a deep nerve-sparking sensation going through his balls. He made his magic ripple against hers and Sigyn gasped, feeling a hundred hands caressing her body at once. She turned her face to him and narrowed her eyes.

It was the only warning Loki got before the sensation of something… wet… and thick… and probing teased his back opening and worked its way inside him.

“Oh my-”

He struggled against it for a few seconds, fearing that liking it might mean he was-

Sigyn squeezed his fingers reassuringly and he relaxed into it, trusting her to steer him right. And then-

“FUCK!!”

Sigyn laughed as Loki almost bucked right off the bed as the magical tongue pressed hard and firm against the spot inside him she had long been trying to play with. He lost the string of his own seiðr, spreading his legs wantonly and urgently, trying to press down onto the magic. Sigyn grabbed his shoulder and pulled him on top of her, helping him sink into her so he was filled and surrounded in the same instance.

Moaning helplessly, Loki grabbed for his seiðr again and mimicked hers, having it enter her back passage and pulse, deep and hard. Sigyn moaned, legs falling open and hips working desperately. Without sensible minds to control it, the seiðr simply followed their original directives and the two were consumed with sensations inside and outside their bodies, barely able to move. Loki could not even move his hips, he just lay on top of Sigyn helplessly and she was a taut string of muscle under him until they both screamed and came in an agonising, mind-shattering climax that both of them thought would actually kill them. On and on it went, until the seiðr finally ran out, leaving Loki and Sigyn sweating, panting and sobbing.

“Never again!” Loki uttered, too sensitised to move a muscle.

“Never!” agreed Sigyn tears on her face, her body still twitching violently. It took them a while to have the will and ability to separate, and their nerve endings were so over-sensitised, that they both climaxed again in the process, howling.

“No more, no more,” Loki begged into the blanket, terrified to move.

It took them a few hours to find the strength to move again, and when they did, they could not bear to touch each other. Sleep was a sweet mercy.

When they were sensible again, they agreed again never to do to that again.

“We’re good enough without magic, right?” said Loki, still suffering from seriously wobbly legs.

Sigyn nodded fervently and toppled through the mirror back to her own bedroom.

**~*~**

 

** And One Time They Didn’t **

Loki checked his suit in the mirror once more, smoothing his hair back just as the mirror shimmered, turned opaque and Sigyn stepped through. She looked harassed and irritable.

“I nearly got caught by Svana Tveir, the old cow,” she spat. Loki reached out for a greeting kiss, but she knocked his hands away and started to pace. “When are they going to let me be an adult –a real one?”

Never, was Loki’s private thought, but out loud he said,

“Your clothes are there.”

Sigyn turned to the bed, where Loki had laid out what he had determined to be the fashionable style of the day in Midgard’s American Colonies –or United States, or whatever they called themselves these days. It was a long, golden gown, with a wide neckline that would show just a hint of breast. What Loki had found most appealing about it was the gauzy material that would come up and become a fine head-covering.

Sigyn stripped off her clothes and picked up the dress, examining it curiously.

“What are you up to?” she asked, pulling the dress over her head and turning around so Loki could do up the zip. He kissed her neck and purred,

“It’s a surprise.”

Sigyn peered at him, her bad temper fading in the wake of her curiosity. Loki waggled his eyebrows mischievously, earning her laugh.

“You’ll need to lighten your skin,” he told her, picking up a small pot of red lip colouring and handing it to her.

“Do they still have colour issues?” she asked with a sigh.

“Seems so, and there’s a war going on.”

“The same as last time?”

“No, a new one –but it does involve a lot of the same groups.”

Sigyn dabbed the red colour on her lips, her skin lightening before Loki’s eyes in a mild shifting spell they had perfected between them due to necessity after running into difficulties in various places on Midgard.

“Pale enough?”

“White like me seems to be the fashion,” said Loki apologetically.

“Ugh, that pale colour clashes with my hair,” she grumbled, but obligingly paled her skin a bit more until she was almost the same shade as Loki. It made her look odd, like she was ill, or painted silver. It did not compliment her hair as her normal dark skin did, but she was still beautiful to Loki, especially when the red of her lips caught the gold of her dress. Sigyn turned to look at him and as she took in the uniform he wore, her eyes darkened with lust.

“I like this,” she murmured, reaching out and touching his chest. “Very… sophisticated.”

“It’s a military uniform –a formal one,” Loki explained, “Almost all men are in their army, so I figured I’d blend in, but having already been queried about my accent, I chose one from a different country to the one we’ll be visiting.”

Sigyn nodded, but she was not really listening, clearly enjoying the sight of him. Loki basked in her attention, she made him feel handsome and desirable. She walked around him and abruptly planted her hands on his backside and squeezed. Loki squeaked before he could stop himself and Sigyn giggled and put her arms around his middle, pressing her face against his shoulder and inhaling deeply.

“Hmm, I love you,” she sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“And I love you,” said Loki, pressing his hands over her arms. “Now come, or we’ll be late for our appointment.”

“Appointment?”

Loki turned to her and without another word, they went to Midgard, appearing in a deserted alley in the early evening.

“Where are we?”

“New York, come on,” Loki held out his arm and she took it, following him out of the alley and down the crowded street.

“It’s as crowded as a Vanir city,” she said, looking around. Loki noticed they were getting a lot of second glances and heard someone say,

“They must be from Hollywood.”

Not wanting to be delayed, he hurried their pace.

“Loki, where are we going?” she asked, peering around eagerly for some sort of clue. Loki’s heart was starting to race. Ever since he had made the preparations for this, he had felt calm, serene even, but now that the moment was upon him, he felt nervous. They stopped outside a large, grey-white building, and Loki turned to Sigyn. His stomach was rolling.

“Sigyn… I need to ask you something.”

Sigyn looked at him expectantly, and she was so beautiful and she looked at him like he was so wonderful, that his nerves faded.

“I have made an appointment in there, for us.”

“What kind of appointment?”

“This is the City Hall, and people come here, if they do not wish to have a religious ceremony, to wed.”

Sigyn’s eyes widened and she looked from Loki to the building and back, dumbfounded. Loki reached out and took her hands in his.

“I know it will probably make things more complicated for us in the long run, but all I want is to make a full, official commitment to you. I’m tired of us being illicit lovers, I want more with you.”

“Oh my… Loki,” Sigyn gaped at him, looking like she hardly dared to believe what was happening.

“If you say no, I won’t hold it against you, but if you say yes, we’ll walk in there and when we go back to our homes, we’ll know we’re husband and wife, and that this is for the rest of our lives –something I believe we both know already… but I’d like to make it official, even if it’s just for us.”

Sigyn’s eyes were bright, and she flung her arms around Loki’s neck, kissing him hard. Loki pulled her close, almost lifting her off her feet. When they broke apart, he grinned,

“So is that a yes?”

Sigyn tightened her grip and growled,

“Get in there before I throw you in!”

Loki laughed and they ran up the stairs like excited children, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This came as a result of me writing a lot of original erotica, and being very frustrated with the next chapter of No More -it's a tricky chapter to get right, and it's depressing as hell. 
> 
> Also, I've missed writing these two as a couple, mostly because they're not a lovey-dovey sort of couple, and sometimes they don't communicate very well, or deal with their issues in the healthiest way, yet I still feel that they are a very good pairing. The love is genuine, even if they can't always understand the other's point of view -or just can't cope with it over their own.
> 
> If you enjoy my work please feel free to [buy me a cup of coffee](http://ko-fi.com/notrudeginger)


End file.
